


Su Fan Comics

by VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, I find this picture really humorous, Why Did I Draw This?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: Where I shall put my SU fanart and fan comics."My rose quartz brings all the pearls to my court."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This current picture, I spent my entire night working on it.  
> AND I LOVE IT! LOL!
> 
> Thank you for reading.. UwU

 

 

**\---Rose Quartz's Pearls---**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(My rose quartz brings all the pearls to my court.

 

And they're like,  _"Rebellion!"_

Yeah right, no rebellion.

 

I could free you,

But I'd have to charge!)

 

 

 

Why did I do this?  
That is something not even this s'more knows the answer to...

 

 

 

**UwU**

 


End file.
